Gilderoy 'Handsome' Lockhart
by Mimi Black Ravenclaw
Summary: Saat Gilderoy sedang berada dipuncak kepopulerannya. Para penyihir wanita seolah berada dibawah pengaruh amortentia darinya. Mereka memuja-muja, bahkan rela berdesak-desakan hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Special Thanks to semua orang narsis di dunia.


**My name is Gilderoy " handsome" Lockhart**

x

x

x

Warning: Setting ketika Harry Potter memasuki tahun keduanya di Hogwarts dan sebelum Kamar Rahasia terbuka. Gajeless. Garingless. Mendapat tambahan-tambahan dari karakter yang tidak muncul di Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia

x

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ©Joanne Kathleen Rowling:3

Fenny Rose © RCTI

===============SILET INVESTIGASI===================

Fenny Rose: "Selamat Pagi pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya, Penny The Rose, dalam acara Verita Gossip. Kali ini,kami akan mengupas tentang Gilderoy Lockhart. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart? Tak bisa dipungkiri kepopulerannya menjulang keangkasa,hal ini terbukti dengan wajah Gilderoy Lockhart hampir setiap hari muncul diberbagai media. Dan tahun 1992,mulai meniti karir sebagai pengajar di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mengajar pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam menggantikan Profesor Remus John Lupin yang tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya tersebut. Selain mengajar, Gilderoy juga menulis buku yang diakuinya merupakan pengalamannya sendiri. Beberapa buku diantaranya adalah: Duel dengan Drakula, Gaul dengan Goblin, Heboh dengan Hantu, Tamasya dengan Troll dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Begitu hebatkah seorang Lockhart? Bagaimana pendapat para penyihir tentang Gilderoy-Tampan-Lockhart

xoxoxoxo Layar di TV berganti xoxoxoxo

** -Mrs. Molly Weasley-**

"Apa kau bercanda? Dia sangat mengagumkan. Dia sangat tampan, cerdas, pemberani,memiliki senyum menawan dengan giginya yang putih berkilau yang berderet rapi, ah dan juga tampan. Apa aku sudah menyebutkan soal tampan lagi? hahahaha. Dia memang sangat tampan. Oh Merlin, aku mengatakannya lagi. hahaha" ujar Mrs. Weasley dengan menggebu ,kemudian disusul dengan lirikan tajam dari Mr. Weasley yang mukanya sudah semerah rambutnya. Diragukan, apakah dia marah atau cemburu pada pendapat istrinya.

"Dan sangat menggembirakan mendapatkan buku dengan bonus tanda tangan asli dari Gilderoy Lockhart disampulnya. Aku mendapatkannya ketika aku dan suamiku mengantar anak-anak kami membeli keperluan sekolahnya di Diagon kau tahu saja ya, aku bahkan sampai tak bisa tidur saat membayangkan senyumnya yang memabukan itu

**-Hermione Granger-**

"Tentu saja aku sebagai remaja wanita sangat mengagumi seorang Gilderoy Lockhart. Aku sudah membaca seluruh bukunya. Dan menurutku hanya orang sinting-atau bodoh- yang tidak kagum pada kehebatannya." Dia menunjukkan tumpukan buku hasil karya Lockhart.\par

"oh ya, dia sangat baik, bahkan ketika aku mendapatkan insiden kecil sehingga aku harus di rawat di hospital wings, Profesor Lockhart mengirim kartu semoga cepat sembuh untukku

"Itu karena kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada pelajaran pertamanya,iya kan Harry

"Tentang ujian autobiografi Profesor Lockhart? Tentu saja,Ron. Bahkan dia tahu ambisi rahasia profesor Lockhart."

"Membersihkan dunia dari kejahatan dan memasarkan rangkaian produk perawatan rambutnya sendiri" ujar Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

"Oh, Diamlah,Ron, Harry. Itukan ambisi yang bagus."\

**-Cho Chang dan Marietta-**

"Menurutku, Profesor Lockhart lumayan juga,"

"Lumayan? Dia menawan, Cho. Kau bahkan menghiasi buku karangannya dengan lambang hati yang banyak."

"Oke,oke, dia cukup tampan."

"Dia hanya malu mengakuinya. Tapi, sebenarnya Cho lebih fanatik dari siapapun orang yang ku kenal

"Cukup, Marrietta"

"Dia mempunyai 50 foto Lockhart di meja disisi tempat tidurnya."

"Bisakah kau diam, Marry

"Mempunyai seluruh buku karyanya, PLUS, dengan tanda tangan disetiap buku."

"Apa aku harus memakai mantra 'silencio' untuk membungkammu?"

"Hahaha, kau kejam. Huuuuuuu."

"Aku serius."

"Kau Cho Chang, Bukan Sirius."

"Sirius bahkan belum muncul di sequel Harry Potter,Marry" Mereka ter tawa bersama.

**-Hannah Abbot-**

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu ambil pusing dengan siapa Lockhart"

"Tapi menurutku, Profesor Lupin jauh lebih keren dari guru baru itu." Reporter dan cameramen melongo lebar kali panjang. Semua orang di Aula Besar shock,seakan-akan baru melihat Buckbeak menari balet bersama Hagrid

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA! aku tidak naksir Profesor Lupin. Cuma naksir cara dia mengajar."

Semua yang tadi melongo,sekarang hanya ber-oh ria.

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah kaca sekarang, Neville menyuruhku membantu dia." Hannah melenggang pergi.

xoxoxoxo Layar kembali ke Fenny xoxoxo

Fenny Rose : Hmm,,, Betapa pesona Lockhart melumpuhkan logika para penyihir wanita. Setiap ada kata suka pasti ada kata benci. Seperti Gilderoy Lockhart, yang memiliki penggemar,maka mau tak mau dia juga memiliki haters.

xoxoxo Layar di TV berganti xoxoxo

**-Fred Weasley dan George Weasley-**

"Fred Weasley, apa pendapat anda tentang Profesor Lockhart?"

"Apa kau yakin dia Fred, Reporter?" Reporter mengalihkan pertanyaan kepada orang serupa yang satunya.

"Fred Weasley, apa pendapat anda tentang Profesor Lockhart?"

"Aku ini George." Reporter kembali bertanya pada orang pertama yang ia tanyai tadi."

"Mr. Fred Weasley, jangan bercanda. Apa pendapat anda tentang profesor Lockhart?"

"Aku George Weasley dan dia adalah Fred Weasley." Reporter mulai kesal karena si kembar Weasley sedang tertawa karena telah mempermainkannya. Reporter menarik nafas dan kemudian melanjutkan-atau memulai- sesi wawancara itu.

"Baiklah, Mr. Weasley dan Mr. Weasley, apa pendapat kalian tentang Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Dia menyebalkan dan..."

"...Omong kosong..."

"Penuh omong kosong..."

"Kami heran mengapa...

"...dia bisa mengajar di sekolah seperti hogwarts..."

"...karena dia hanya bisa menyombongkan diri..."

"...dan mencuci otak para murid..."

"...supaya terus memujanya..."

"Kami berdua sepakat akan memasukkan..."

"PIL JERAWAT CEPAT TUMBUH DI MAKANANNYA" mereka melakukan toss.

"itu produk baru..."

"...dari toko kami..." Mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

**-Harry Potter- **

"Profesor pernah memberiku detensi-menjawab surat penggemar- selama 4 jam. Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih membersihkan piala-piala tanpa sihir bersama Ron, walaupun dengan itu aku harus menyumbangkan seluruh uangku di Gringrotts."

Tuan Krab tiba-tiba datang –karena mendengar kata 'uang'-dengan mata yang sudah berwarna hijau dollar mendekat ke Harry.

"Hey,,, Kau salah program, Mr. Krab, Minggir sono" Reporter protes,lalu menendang Mr. Krab.

Harry menatap dengan pandangan-ada-apa-ini-sebenarnya-pada reporter dan hewan merah yang baru saja ditendang itu.

"Oke, Mr. Potter, wawancara bisa dilanjutkan. Apa pengalaman terburuk yang pernah anda alami bersama Lockhart?"

Harry berpikir sejenak, banyak moment buruk antara dia dan guru PTIHnya itu." Oh ya, ketika Profesor Lockhart berusaha menyembuhkan tanganku yang patah karena bludger gila dari dobby." Harry menekankan dan bersuara lebih keras pada kata-kata bludger gila dan dobby.

PUUP. Sesosok peri rumah bermata hijau muncul. "Maafkan Dobby, Mr. Potter" Lalu PUUP, ia pergi lagi dengan seketika seperti kedatangannya tadi.

"Saat itu, Profesor berusaha menyembuhkan tanganku, tapi malah membuatku bermalam di hospital wing"

"DIA KEHILANGAN TULANG LENGANNYA. BAYANGKAN ITU"

"Ron, cukup. Kau terlalu mendramatisir."

"ups,sorry."

**-Profesor Severus Snape- **

"Dia makhluk menjijikkan"

menengok dari ujung lorong.

"Bukan kau Mr. Flich," Dia mencibir "Mr. Flich, tolong bersihkan kelas ramuan, tadi ada murid bodoh yang menumpahkan ramuan disana." Mr. Flich yang mengeluh tiada henti kemudian pergi diikuti kucing kesayangannya.

"Mr. Snape, kita masih wawancara lho," Reporter mengingatkan.

"Masih tentang Lockhart yang tolol itu? Dia bukan seorang guru. Dia hanya orang yang berusaha menggosokkan buku-bukunya kewajah setiap orang." Reporter kaget. Cameramen shock. Pembaca cuma diam dan menanggap lelucon ini garing.

"Cih, Itu cuma kiasan. Dia bahkan kalah dalam duel bersamaku. Ternyata mulutnya lebih hebat dari kemampuan pertahanan dirinya."

**-Ron Weasley- **

"DIA MENGUASAI PARA WANITA"

"Pelankan suaramu, Mr. Weasley." kata Prof. McGonagall dari meja guru di depan Aula Besar

"Ya,Prof. Maafkan aku."

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Oh, masih wawancara ya? Dia membuat Mione yang pintar terlihat konyol" Hermione yang sedang makan jadi tersedak. Harry yang berada disebelahnya tertawa.

"Dia membuat mum lepas kendali. Mum membeli semua yang berbau Lockhart dengan uang bulanan kami liburan lalu. Akhhirnya untuk pertama kalinya, dad turun tangan."

Draco Malfoy berteriak dari meja slytherin, "tunggu sampai ayahku mendengar masalah keluargamu ini, Weasel"

"Dasar anak papi" Cameraman tetap menyorot Ron.

"APAAN SIH? WAWANCARA SUDAH SELESAI"

xoxoxo Layar TV kembali ke Fenny xoxoxo

Fenny Rose: "Sungguh pendapat yang panas, sepanas berjemur di gurun pasir tanpa sunblock. Bagaimana pendapat Gilderoy sendiri mengenai pendapat tentang dirinya?"

xoxoxo Layar di TV berganti menjadi latar di ruangan Lockhart xoxox

**- Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart - **

"Aku, Profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, pemenang lima kali penghargaan Senyum Paling Menawan oleh majalah Witch Weekly dan penerima Order of Merlin kelas tiga, anggota kehormatan Liga Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam,terimakasih pada semua penggemarku, seperti kata kalian, aku memang tampan,cerdas,dan berani. Kalian, para penggemarku, memang tidak pernah berbohong kalau diminta pendapat tentangku. Aku mencintai kalian. Oh ya, ada aku di Flourish and Boots hari Minggu nanti, jam 11.30 untuk meluncurkan buku baruku yang berjudul Aku dan Ketampananku yang Jadi Incaran. Ada sesi pemotretan dan tanda tangan juga lho, datang ya. Ingat itu" Dia mengerling pada kamera. Reporter hanya memutar bola matanya dan berkata dalam hati, oh, yang benar saja, dia penyihir paling narsis didunia sihir.

"Kalau soal para Lockhaters bagaimana?"

"Lockhaters? Nama club penggemarku ya? wah, betapa hebatnya aku. Mempunyai fans club juga. Tidak kalah dengan Princess Syahrini dong. Hahaha. " cameraman memandang-bagaimana-dia-tahu-tentang-syahrini- dengan reporter. Reporter hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Itu sebutan untuk para anti Lockhart,"

"HAHAHA, Anti Lockhart? mereka sebenarnya hanya iri pada ketampanan,kecerdasan,keberanian,ketangguhandan kepopuleranku. Atau mungkin mereka sebenarnya adalah penggemarku, tapi mereka hanya gengsi, tahu gengsi kan? gengsi mengakui kalu sebenarnya aku, Gilderoy Lockhart pemenang lima kali penghargaan Senyum Paling Menawan oleh majalah Witch Weekly dan Penerima Order of Merlin kelas tiga dan juga Anggota kehormatan Liga Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam ternyata lebih tampan,lebih berbakat,lebih menawan,lebih populer,lebih hebat,lebih cerdas dari mereka."

"Terima Kasih atas waktu yang anda berikan untuk wawancara ini," Reporter menyudahi wawancara

"HAHAHA, iya iya, datanglah lagi, dan ini kenang-kenangan untuk kalian." Lockhart memberi Reporter dan cameraman sebuah buku autobiografinya. "Ini cetakan kedua, Jaga baik-baik, oh, dan juga aku sudah menyelipkan foto bertandatanganku didalamnya."

xoxoxoxo Kemnali ke Fenny xoxooxo

Fenny Rose: "Sangat mengejutkan, Gilderoy Lockhart seorang pemenang lima kali penghargaan Senyum Paling Menawan oleh majalah Witch Weekly dan Penerima Order of Merlin kelas tiga, anggota kehormatan Liga Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, ternyata sangat berlapang dada terhadap adanya pihak-pihak yang tidak berkenan akan kepopulerannya. Apakah para Lockhaters memang penggemar rahasia Lockhart? Tidak ada yang tahu. Semuanya masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang tak mudah untuk ditelaah. Selamat menikmati akhir pekan anda. yuk da-da, bye bye."

Fenny Rose menengok jam tangannya, jam 11.15. Dia langsung berlari menuju perapian terdekat. Tapi higheels setinggi 40 sentimeter menganggu jalannya. Fenny mencopot sepatunya dan membuangnya asal. Mengambil bubuk Floo,kemudian berteriak "DIAGON ALLEY"

====================THE END==============

ps: garing yak? nama vokalis nidji tuh *digampar giring* sebenarnya bingung,mau bikin fanfic bagaimana, ini ide muncul ketika baca Harry Potter dan Kamar Rahasia, buat cuma 4 jam yang diselingi makan,minum,tidur,mandi. dan eureka, jadilah ff amburadul kayak gini. hahahah. makasih yang udah baca,mohon kritik dan sarannya, tenkyu,tengkyu :*

*peyuk para reader*


End file.
